1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized vehicles and, more specifically, to a-round circular motorized vehicle that overcomes many of the problems associated with current vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most large metropolitan areas, traffic congestion and parking is a common problem. Because of this, many people have chosen not to frequent these areas. Even when parking is available, many people have a difficult time parking their vehicle on the street.
Street parking generally requires one to parallel park Unfortunately, many people have a difficult time parallel parking their vehicle. Parallel parking is difficult for many reasons. One reason is that the space available for parking is often just large enough for the vehicle to fit. Furthermore, many people are not able to properly drive the vehicle in between two parked cars. Another reason is that on a busy skeet the traffic is so bad that one is generally unable to back up into the space to parallel park the vehicle.
Many people feel who live in congested areas drive smaller cars to avoid some of the above parking problems. Many people feel that it""s easier to park and park a smaller vehicle. While this may be true, smaller vehicles have their own problems. Smaller vehicles are not as safe to drive. Smaller vehicles tend to suffer mare damage in an accident than larger vehicles. Furthermore, drivers have less visibility when driving a smaller vehicle than when driving a larger vehicle which may be raised higher off of the ground.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved motorized vehicle. The improved motorized vehicle will overcome many of the problems associated with prior art vehicles. The improved motorized vehicle will be safer to drive. The improved motorized vehicle will also be easier to parallel park.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved motorized vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved motorized vehicle that will overcome many of the problems associated with prior art vehicles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved motorized vehicle that will be safer to drive than prior art vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved motorized vehicle that will be easier to parallel park than prior art vehicles.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a motorized vehicle is disclosed. The motorized vehicle has a circular platform. A hemispherical frame is coupled to the platform. A front axle and wheel assembly is rotatably coupled to a front section of the semi-spherical frame. A rear axle and wheel assembly is rotatably coupled to a rear section of the hemispherical frame. A motor is coupled to the rear axle and wheel assembly for powering the vehicle. Control devices are coupled to the motor and the front and rear axle and wheel assembly for controlling operation of the vehicle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a motorized vehicle is disclosed. The motorized vehicle has a circular platform. A hemispherical frame is coupled to the platform. A front axle and wheel assembly is rotatably coupled to a front section of the hemispherical frame. A rear axle and wheel assembly is rotatably coupled to a rear section of the hemispherical frame. A motor is coupled to the rear axle and wheel assembly for powering the vehicle. Control devices are coupled to the motor and the front and rear axle and wheel assembly for controlling operation of the vehicle. A protective cover is coupled to the hemispherical frame for protecting individuals riding within the vehicle from the environment. A plurality of seats are coupled to the circular platform for allowing the individuals riding in the vehicle a place to sit. A lighting system is coupled to the circular frame of the vehicle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of providing a motorized vehicle is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a circular platform; providing a hemispherical frame coupled to the platform; providing a front axle and wheel assembly rotatably coupled to a front section of the frame; providing a rear axle and wheel assembly rotatably coupled to a rear section of the frame; providing a motor coupled to the rear axle and wheel assembly for powering the vehicle; and providing control devices coupled to the motor and the front and rear axle and wheel assembly for controlling operation of the vehicle.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.